Evelyn
by pixie1989
Summary: When Evelyn Maitland borded Titanic with her cousin Rose she could not have dreamed what adventures awaited her or the man that would teach her the meaning of true love who was so completely removed from the world she knew.
1. Chapter 1

_Titanic and none of the people in the film belong to me unfortunately_

Chapter 1

"Evie I absolutely refuse to get into that car without you so get out here right now!"

Evelyn Alexandra Maitland smiled as she listened to the irate call of her cousin on the other side of her door. "The door's open Ro you can come in you know," she called as she packed the last of her books into the steamer trunk that stood open on the floor of her hotel room.

"You know mother hates it when you call me that," Rose DeWitt Bukater said as she pushed the door open and strolled into the room already decked out in the cream pinstriped travelling suit she had been forced to change into by her mother.

"Oh dear Aunt Ruth really did a number on you didn't she?" Evelyn smiled sympathetically at Rose.

"I don't see what was wrong with the black the colour is quite dramatic with my hair," Rose said pouting slightly but Evelyn could hear the tired resignation in her voice.

"I wish there was something I could do," Evelyn said as she closed the lid of the trunk and placed the lock.

"I doubt anyone can stop this now even with the best will in the world," Rose said the extent of her depression reflected in the sky blue depths of her eyes.

"You know I'll always be there for you though no matter what happens?" Evelyn said as she picked up her hat and gloves.

"You always have been Evie," Rose smiled at her as she took the wide green picture hat out of her cousins fingers before she placed it on top of her artfully arranged midnight curls and secured it with a pearl tipped hat pin.

"Come on then if we dawdle any longer Aunt Ruth is likely to banish us to our rooms aboard without so much as a supper tray," Evelyn said as the cousins left the suite giving instructions for Evelyn's bags to be brought out to the cars with everyone else's.

"You know she'd never do that Eve not when it would mean missing an opportunity to display us before the other passengers," she then smiled and giggled evilly, "after all she's just as proud of you as me! She sees us as her achievements the very proper and presentable diamonds of Philadelphia society presented to you by the Ice Queen of decorum herself Mrs Ruth DeWitt Bukater."

"Oh hush that vampire your fiancé calls a valet will probably hear and then turn us in for improper behaviour," Eve laughed at the same time as a shudder ran down her back, Spicer Lovejoy gave her a bad feeling.

"Well let's set to shall we?" Rose drawled her voice taking on the bored disdainful tones she reserved for everyone but Evelyn and her uncle.

The next half an hour was spent in the bustle that attended to loading the cars and getting ready to drive the two miles from the hotel to the dock where they would board the ship. When they were finally underway they Evelyn and Rose had to sit and listen as Ruth lectured the two of them on how she expected them to behave during the boarding.

"Now we are approaching the port, Rose you will allow Cal to escort you up the ramp and you Evelyn will remain by me, is that understood?" Ruth said with a sharp stare at both of them.

"Yes mother," Rose said in a toneless voice as she continued to stare straight ahead of her.

"Evelyn," Ruth snapped when she didn't answer straight away.

"Of course aunt," she inclined her head slightly.

Rose was the first of them to step out of the car with the assistance of Cal her fiancé who then handed Evelyn out of the car as well. Evelyn caught the wicked glint in Rose's eye before she quickly hid it and said, "I don't see what all the fuss is about it doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania."

Evie struggled to swallow the chuckle that rose in her throat at the comment which had Cal stand frozen as he turned to hand Ruth out of the car, "you can be blasé about some things Rose but not about Titanic," he insisted. "She's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania and far more luxurious!"

"Not to mention the technological advances that she incorporates," Evelyn said as she cast an eye over the length of the ship that was to bear them back to America.

"Evelyn you will cease spouting that unseemly nonsense this instant," Ruth admonished her as she came to stand beside the two girls. "Your father my not care for your deportment in society but whilst you remain in my care you will behave as a proper lady should."

Evelyn counted to ten in her head to stop herself from screaming at her aunt right there and she caught the sympathetic look cast to her by Rose as she was led away towards the boarding ramp by Cal as Lovejoy dealt with their bags. Evie caught a glimpse of a pair of young girls who were being led on board ahead of them by a governess and the rehearsed expression on their faces made her sigh because those girls should be having fun and enjoying the innocence of childhood but society wouldn't even allow that.

They made their way through the open side of the ship into the luxuriously panelled and carpeted hallway of the first class section of the ship where they were escorted to Rose and her mother's parlour suite cabins on B deck that connected with Cal's. "I want to watch as we cast off," Evelyn informed the group as they explored the suite.

"You will stay here," Ruth said coldly.

"I beg your pardon aunt but father asked you merely to ensure I made it on board," Evie drew herself up straight as she faced down her aunt. "As you are well aware I reached my majority last summer and as such no longer need to defer to you for permission," she turned sharply on her heal and walked to the door, "once I have watched the ship cast off I will retire to my room until dinner. I will meet you in the dining salon Aunt, good day Mr Hockley, Rose."

She let out a shaky breath as she closed the door behind her before a smile bloomed on her face she had been anticipating that moment for the last two weeks ever since Aunt Ruth had collected her from the finishing school she had been attending in Paris. She settled her shoulders and strode off in the direction in which she knew her cabin lay having already memorised the deck plans.

"Excuse me Ma'am is there anything I can help you with?" asked a steward as she strolled down the corridors.

"No thank you I am perfectly capable of finding my way thank you," she smiled though so the young man knew she appreciated the offer of assistance before carrying on around the corner and fetching up in front of the door to her suite which stood open so that the porters could bring in her trunks and boxes. "Bryn I want you to set out my blue silk for tonight and draw me a bath if you get the time I'll be back to dress for dinner," having delivered the required message to her maid Evie snagged an Indian Shawl off her bed and left the suite to find the upper decks where she intended to watch the launch.

She hadn't been on deck for more than five minutes when someone touched her on the arm, "Evie is that you?" asked a lilting voice and when she turned around it was to be engulfed in a perfumed cloud of blond hair belonging to a small but rather obviously pregnant Madeline Talmage-Force or as she was now Madeline Astor.

"Maddie goodness I didn't see you," Evelyn said truthfully as she returned the embrace of her old friend.

"Oh I am so glad you're onboard at least there will be a friendly face at supper all these women are so dull!" she whispered before turning and holding out a hand to her husband who stood a couple of paces back. "JJ I want you to meet a school friend of mine John this is Miss Evelyn Maitland of Philadelphia Evie this is my husband Colonel John Jacob Astor," she beamed.

"What a charming surprise my dear," JJ Astor said as he placed a kiss to Evie's knuckles. "I must insist that you join us for dinner this evening I had not hoped to run into any of my dear Maddie's good friends."

"That sounds lovely thank you Mr Astor," Evie smiled at him she could see that the newly married husband and wife were very definitely in love and she was glad for her friend.

"Oh please do call me JJ dear," Astor said smiling.

"Then you must call me Evie as Maddie does," the three of them stood on the deck and watched as the lines were cast off and the tugs pulled Titanic out into the channel. After they were under way and Evie had promised to look for them at dinner the Astor's had returned inside and Evie was left to wander the decks alone which had emptied rather suddenly after the main event was over. Evie didn't doubt that people were busy unpacking and settling in but she wanted to stay out in the free air a little longer. She revelled in the fact that she had left the seminary behind in Paris and that she was returning to her father's home in Philadelphia which held so many happy memories. As the sun was starting to stain the sky pink a bugle call sounded over the decks and Evie took that as the sign to dress for dinner so with one last look at the horizon stretching before her she headed back inside to bathe and dress.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay i know that technically mollie and the astors didn't board the boat until cherbourg but they did attend dinner the first night the artistic licence only extended to the dockside scene in southhampton. The other thing I forgot was to mention as ever I do not own titanic or any of the charectors except for evelyn and bryn they is all mine_

Chapter 2

When she descended down the grand staircase later that evening she felt secure that she looked her best, her black as soot curls were piled high on her head with a string of pearls woven through them and the ice blue silk gown she wore matched her eyes and made her pale as snow skin glow in contrast to her dark hair. She wore a pair of diamond drops in her ears but no other adornment and her long white evening gloves reached past her elbows leaving only an inch or two of skin bare between where they ended and the capped sleeves of her gown. Lace and stitched pearls decorated the gown and as such it was far less glitzy than some of the fashions being sported by the first glass ladies but the simplicity and the stark contrast provided by her hair made her appear to look like one of the fae perhaps a water sprite or a Greek dryad.

"Over here Evelyn dear," she turned her head and saw her aunt beckoning for her to join their little group that had expanded to include the Duff-Gordon's.

She moved their way as she knew she couldn't cut them entirely, "Rose," she said her cousins name with affection before facing her aunt and Mr Hockley. "Aunt Ruth, Mr Hockley good evening," she said in a chilly voice which caused Lady Lucile to raise an eyebrow.

She saw her aunt stiffen before she pasted on her society smile, "good evening dear. You know Cosmo and Lady Lucile but let me introduce you to Mr Ismay the president of the White Star Line," she indicated a reedy self important looking man who sported a rather overgrown moustache. "He will be joining us for dinner along with Mr Andrews the ships master engineer, Mr Ismay this is my niece Miss Evelyn Maitland."

"The pleasure is mine Miss Maitland," Ismay smiled in what she could only imagine was supposed to be an endearing manner but frankly it rather scared her.

Evelyn managed not to shudder as the greasy Mr Ismay made his bow over her hand before promptly pulling it back, "as much as I desire to make the acquaintance of Mr Andrews Aunt I must be disappointed I have been invited to dine with the Astor's this evening," she said as she sent an amused look in Rose's direction they both knew how angry Ruth would be about Evelyn making her own plans but she could hardly demand she give up a seat at the table of the richest man on the ship.

"Do give my regards to Maddie," Rose said with a genuine smile, the three of them had shared lessons in Paris at one time and had all become good friends.

"Of course cousin perhaps I shall suggest we meet for lunch tomorrow in the cafe?" she saw Rose nod and smile before she retreated from the group a genuine smile on her face as she tallied another subtle win against her aunt which she relished in a rather unladylike manner. She spotted Maddie and JJ stood just inside the dining room doors and she hurried to meet them.

"There you are Evie I was beginning to despair that your aunt had her hooks in you," Maddie said pressing her friends hand warmly as they moved through the dining room together.

"Oh you know I wouldn't do that to you Maddie besides I have only had to be with her this past fortnight and she has already driven me to distraction," Evelyn admitted. "Rose said to tell you hello and wondered if the three of us might have lunch tomorrow to catch up?"

"That sounds perfectly delightful," Maddie said smiling, "who is that dour looking fellow with her and Mrs DeWitt Bukater?"

"That is the boorish Caledon Hockley," Evelyn told her pulling as much of a face as she dared in public, "he and Rose are to be married in two months."

"Well if you ask me she doesn't look all that happy," Maddie stated.

"Come my dear not everyone can be as lucky as we are," JJ told her softly effectively bringing an end to the gossip of the two women he was escorting. "We dine with Mrs Margret Brown, the Captain and a couple of the ships officers this evening so let's not keep them waiting eh?" he led the two of them to a table near the centre of the room which already held one woman and three men. The men rose from their seats as they reached the table, "Madeline, Evelyn this is Captain E.J. Smith," JJ said indicating the kindly looking old gentleman stood beside the woman Evelyn assumed was Mrs Brown. "Captain I have the distinct pleasure of introducing my wife Madeline and Miss Evelyn Maitland an long time acquaintance of my wife."

"Mrs Astor, Miss Maitland it is indeed an honour to meet you," Captain Smith said smiling at them both, "might I introduce to you First Officer William Murdoch," Officer Murdoch stepped forward and made his bow over both Madeline and Evelyn's hands, "and this is my Sixth Officer James Moody."

James bowed over Maddie's hand, "A pleasure Ma'am," he them turned to Evelyn who also offered him her hand, "however Miss Maitland and I are already acquainted," he said placing a kiss on the back of her hand, "how are you Evelyn?"

"I am very well James," she said smiling back, "I had no idea you would be on bored. Corinne will be most put out as her brother made the decision to sale on the Carpathia and I know she was hoping to see you."

"I will have to wait until New York then," James said looking slightly put out realising Corrine wasn't on board.

"Well how about you lot sit down and explain to me what exactly just happened?" Mrs Brown had entered the conversation, "I'm Margret Brown but please call me Molly," she added to get the introductions out of the way.

"I met Miss Maitland two years ago on her first crossing from New York to France," Officer Moody explained.

"I was travelling with a friend of mine from back home in Philadelphia Corrine Barker her brother works for my father we were headed to a finishing school in Paris together," Evelyn expanded and began to tell the story.

"I spent a lot of my off duty time with Miss Maitland and Miss Barker," James admitted to the company and there was a slight flush staining his neck. "In fact for the last two years I somehow ended up assigned to each of their crossings this will be the first that it isn't so which is somewhat of a disappointment," when James admitted his disappointment Captain Smith looked amused and there was a glint in Molly Brown's eyes.

"Well from what Miss Maitland has said your young lady will be just a put out," she said with a good natured chuckle which was mirrored by the rest of the table's occupants.

"Well I shall have to resign myself to not seeing my fiancé until next week shan't I," James said with a grin on his face to show that he was still in good spirits and not like to be hung low by the prospect of having to wait a few more days to see Corrine.

"Indeed and it will mean less distraction Mr Moody and for my part although I wish you very happy with your Miss Barker I would rather have you concentrating on your duties," the Captain said with a jovial laugh which they all understood to mean as the Captains was of gently teasing the young man sat beside him.

"Well from what I have seen she is a very lucky girl James," Molly raised her glass, "to James and Corrine may you be very happy."

Around the table they raised their glasses and toasted the couple even if half of it was missing, "never forget how lucky you are to have a woman you love Mr Moody," JJ said smiling at the young lad who was transparently in love with his fiancé.

"I can definitely promise you that Mr Astor," James said nodding his head in thanks to everyone the flush having crept from his neck into his cheeks.

The rest of the dinner party went off without a hitch and at the end of the evening after the men had withdrawn to the smoking room the three ladies decided it was time to retire and walked back to their cabins.

As she got ready for bed that evening she thought about the girls she had grown up with, they were all either married like Maddie or engaged as were Rose and Corrine. She smiled wistfully at her reflection in the mirror. She had been told by many men that she was beautiful but she wanted the man she married to be able to look beyond all of that to the person she was behind the ivory face and big blue eyes. She could only hope that her father wouldn't try and arrange a marriage for her but no matter how much she wished to be able to choose her own husband she knew that ultimately she would marry who her father wanted her to marry and it was that simple.

_Please let me know what you think but be kind this is the first titanic fic i have written!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again and as always Titanic and its characters do not belong to me!_

**Chapter 3**

When Evie woke up in the morning it was to light sunshine playing across her bed from the open curtains and the sight of her maid Bryn laying out a moss green walking dress with gold embroidered Ivy on the sleeves and bodice.

Evelyn and Maddie had decided on meeting for breakfast that morning and Evie had sent Bryn the night before to let Rose know. So that meant that when she knocked on her cousins' door that morning it was to find Rose ready and waiting for her and together the two of them set off without so much as a backward glance for Cal and Ruth who weren't even up yet. They made their way towards the palm court where they were to eat and outside they met Maddie as had been arranged.

"Oh Rosie it has been far too long," Maddie exclaimed as she hugged Rose. "I can hardly believe that we are all here together!"

"You're right Maddie we should have stayed in touch," Rose said as she smiled softly at their old friend.

They made their way to a table close to the back of the lounge that was screened by some plants,

"Well girls it's not quite like old time but I suppose it will have to do!" Evie said as she sat down.

"What I would give to be able to go back to the days we spent in school when our biggest problems revolved around stumbling through our dancing classes without falling over," Rose said on a sigh.

"Surely not?" Maddie protested as she carefully lowered herself into a chair.

"Trust me Maddie you lead a charmed life!" Rose told her as she placed her order for fruit and tea with the waiter.

When they had all placed their orders Maddie leaned in, "I'm not supposed to say anything yet as JJ wanted to wait until we were back home in America," she whispered to them, "but I'm pregnant!" she grinned at them.

"Oh Maddie I am so happy for you," Evelyn said smiling warmly.

"That truly is wonderful news," Rose said there was a twinkle back in her eye, "does this mean we can congratulate your husband or not?"

"Oh no don't do that," Maddie said practically dissolving into giggles at the thought of her friends congratulating JJ.

They spent the next hour reminiscing about their lives at school together and catching up with all the news they had missed in each other's lives. Rose admitted to Maddie how she wished she didn't have to marry Cal and the two of them hassled Evie about when she was going to give in and find someone to marry.

By the time they had finished Maddie had decided she was going to retire to her cabin to rest and Rose along with Evelyn were due to meet Ruth for lunch and needed to change in order to meet the woman's exacting standards. Evelyn wasn't looking forward to the experience as she would have to put up with Mr Ismay again but there was a slight consolation for her in the fact that she would see Molly again and they would be joined by Thomas Andrews who Evie was eager to meet.

Rose left her at the door to her suite and promised to come and get Evelyn as soon as she had changed so they could go to lunch together. Evelyn moved as fast as she could with the help of Bryn to get into a yellow silk tea dress with a Brussels lace overlay, she had Bryn take down her hair and pin up the sides behind her ears with ivory combs. By the time Rose knocked on her door she was ready and they walked off together to face what they feared would be an interminable hour or two depending on how long the meal dragged.

Evelyn decided her worst fears had been realised when she was sat ten minutes later listening to Mr Ismay brag about Titanic, "she's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history," he was saying rather conceitedly Evie thought, "and our master shipbuilder, Mr Andrews, here, designed her form the keel plates up."

"I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr Ismay's," Mr Andrews it seemed knew that to keep his life peaceful it seemed that it was best to go along with and fan the presidents already inflated ego. "He imagined a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged and here she is willed into solid reality."

As they ordered Rose had a little confrontation about smoking with her mother and Cal. As much as she wanted to step in and defend her cousin Evelyn decided it was best to let Rose handle it as they were in company. Instead she sat quietly between Molly and Mr Andrews placing her order and trying not to laugh too hard at Molly's quip about Cal ordering for Rose without consulting her.

"Who thought of the name Titanic?" Molly questioned trying to stir the conversation onto a more neutral topic even if vaguely annoying as it meant they had to listen to Ismay postulating. "Was it you Bruce?"

"Yes actually," Mr Ismay preened visibly as the wind was put back in his sales so to speak and Evelyn found she had to concentrate hard on listening to the conversation. "I wanted to convey sheer size and size means stability, luxury and above all strength."

"Do you know of Dr Freud, Mr Ismay?" asked Rose with a decidedly wicked light in her eyes which was at odds with her innocent smile. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you."

Evelyn choked on the sip of water she had just taken and passed it off as a cough in what she felt was a adequate performance whilst Molly had a look of respect on her face as she smiled at Rose and Mr Andrews shook with barely repressed laughter although it didn't seem like anyone else at the table shared their amusement.

"What's gotten into you?" Aunt Ruth hissed before Rose excused herself.

"Eve would you come with me I need a breath of fresh air and it might do that cough of yours good too," Rose said as she stepped back from the table obviously not wanting to be alone.

"Um yes, you're right I could do with a moment outside I think I have been feeling a little under the weather all morning," Evelyn said shooting an apologetic look at Molly before she hurried to rise and follow Rose who had already moved out onto the deck.

They strolled towards the stern rails of the first class promenade which looked out over the aft deck where there were many steerage passengers sitting enjoying the sunshine Evelyn was a few steps behind her cousin. "What happened in there Rose?" Evie asked as she drew level with Rose quietly as she scanned the faces below them.

"I don't know I just couldn't take it the pretention and the expectation was suffocating," she exclaimed as she rested her hands on the rails before she glanced down at the 3rd class deck for a few moments.

Evelyn followed her gaze and saw the young blond man sat with two men who appeared to be having a staring contest with Rose whilst his friend waved an arm in front of him. Evie admitted in her mind that she could see why Rose was intrigued by the blond man but it was the auburn haired man stood by the bench who interested her. He smiled at her and Evelyn was returning the gesture when she saw Rose snap her gaze away from the trio just moments before Cal's hand closed around her elbow.

"Just what was that?" he asked angrily before he grabbed onto Evelyn's wrist with his other hand and spun her to face him as , when he didn't let go she tried to pull free but his grip only got tighter so she stopped struggling.

"The pair of you know better than to behave that way," he hissed at them with fire in his eyes. "You will return to the table now and you will apologise," Cal stared hard at Rose before making to move them back in the direction of the restaurant.

"I think I'm going to go and lie down actually Cal," Evie said in a very cool voice and she was proud that she didn't let it quaver. "I don't think I will be at dinner this evening either, I fear that I might be coming down with something and will take a tray in my room, hopefully it will pass with a good rest," she said to Rose who nodded stiffly before turning to leave with Cal who glared one last time at Evie before he too left.

Evelyn continued to watch them as Cal deliberately led Rose back to the restaurant, once she had seen them disappear back inside she wrapped the large India shawl she carried about her shoulders and pushed through the gate and descended the stairs to the third class deck. She could see the three men watching her as she walked towards them. She moved slowly not in any hurry and was relieved to see that none of them seemed to be sitting straighter at the prospect of her approach they remained comfortable. Two of them sat of the bench and the third lounged against the railings.


	4. Chapter 4

_Titanic does not belong to me_

**Chapter 4**

Tommy Ryan looked around himself as he stood on the rear deck of the most famous passenger ship to grace the seas. It had hardly been the first time he had seen her when he had boarded at Queenstown in Ireland that morning. He didn't know what he had expected when he had boarded her but he had to admit that he had been impressed and proud of the knowledge that she had been built in the Belfast ship yards. She was definitely something to behold that was for sure

He looked at the two young men sat on the bench near where he stood, he could tell that one of them was either Spanish or Italian judging by his dark hair and olive skin but he wasn't sure about the man's companion. He had seen the blond man playing with the young girl who was now standing on the railings watching the water with the man he assumed was her father.

He was intrigued as he watched the blond man sketch the girl and her father and even Tommy could tell he was very good, seeming to catch the excitement that radiated around the child as she experienced this adventure on the sea.

He turned to look at the man's friend as he started to speak to him, "the ship is nice eh?" the man asked in a heavily accented voice and Tommy made the distinction of the nationality of the man as Italian in his head.

"Yeah, it's an Irish ship," Tommy told him as he smiled.

"Is English no?" the Italian man asked surprised.

"No, it was built in Ireland." He liked that he was able to put the man's thoughts straight although he knew that there were many people who believed Titanic was English because her home port was Southampton, "15,000 Irishman built this ship. Solid as a rock, big Irish hands!" he said proudly. It was then that a steward walked past them leading a small group of dogs on leads across the deck, "Now that's typical, First-class dogs come down here to take a shit!" he said resignedly.

"Let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things," said the blond man as he looked up and smiled and Tommy realised he was an American.

"Like we could forget?" Tommy asked them and the three of them laughed at the predictability of the lives they led. "I'm Tommy Ryan," he introduced himself and reached out a hand to the American man.

"Jack Dawson," the man offered as he took his hand.

"Hello," Tommy said affably and then offered his hand to the smiling Italian who introduced himself as Fabrizio. "HI," he greeted the man as they shook hands, "do you make any money with your drawings?" Tommy asked Jack but he noticed that the man's eyes had shifted and were looking beyond him and up. Tommy turned his head to try and see what had caught his eye and saw a young woman with flaming red hair walk up to the promenade railing above them; it was obvious what had caught his attention. "Aw forget it boyo, you'd as like have angels fly out your arse as getting next to the likes of her!" he told the man even as he turned and looked again to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on walk up to stand next to her, she had hair as black as coal that reached almost to her waste in lush tumbling curls and skin as pure as the first winter snow.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw them both look down directly at the three of them and he didn't know how but he could feel the dark haired woman's gaze lock with his own and his smile widened.

He saw Fabrizio wave a hand in front of Jacks face as the man stared almost slack jawed at the women with the fiery hair but Tommy turned back in time to see a haughty looking man walk up behind the two women grabbing the red heads elbow and pulling her around before fastening a hand firmly around the dark haired woman's wrist and spinning her viciously. He could see from where he stood how she fought to get her arm free and then gave up when the man's keep obviously tightened.

"He's hurting them," Fabrizio commented darkly as he too watched the tableau in front of them unfold. The man was obviously less than impressed as he spoke tersely to the women. The red head seemed to wilt in the man's presence before following him back in the direction they had all come but the dark haired woman stayed standing at the railing watching them leave breathing deeply with one hand cradling her sore wrist.

"That man needs to be taught how to treat women," Tommy said looking down at the deck under his feet surprised by the venom that laced his words as he fought to get his temper under control if there was one thing that really bugged him it was men that hurt women.

"Look she's coming down here," said Jack an Tommy looked up to see that sure enough the young woman had let herself through the gate at the top of the stairs and was making her way down to their section of the ship, it soon became evident she was walking straight towards them.

The three of them stayed where they were as they watched her approach a vaguely embarrassed look in her eyes but there was pride as well and she held herself straight with her shoulders back and her chin up meeting their gaze straight in the eye.

"I imagine we make a good mime show," she said smiling at them with laughter in her eyes.

"Well it was intriguing I'll give you that much," Tommy said with a smile for her.

"I can just imagine," she said rolling her eyes her right hand coming to rub her left one lightly, "that pompous ass almost broke my wrist," she muttered darkly.

"He looked to be hanging on to the pair of you pretty tight," Jack noted, "He playing the over protective brother or what?"

"Pissed off fiancé is more like it," Tommy felt his eyebrows rise at her language she obviously wasn't the average society miss. "My cousin just insulted the president of the White Star Line and Cal didn't think that appropriate behaviour for his future wife!" she told them shrugging.

"I must say I've never met a first class girl that curses," commented Tommy wondering what her response would be.

"Well it's just a word," she told them, "I can't see how my not using curses makes me any better than others besides I rather think they make good adjectives and give appropriate weight to my statements!" she was smiling with them now as the men laughed at her comment.

"I concede the point Miss," he said tipping his worn bowler hat.

"I'm Evelyn Maitland," she told them holding out her hand, "but please call me Evie only Rose's mother and Cal call me Evelyn."

"I'm Jack Dawson," the Jack took the lead and shook her outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you Evie."

"Fabrizio," the Italian man beside him said shaking her hand and smiling warmly.

"Thomas Ryan although most folks call me Tommy," he said as he clasped her small white hand in his large tanned one.

"It's lovely to meet you all," she said as she leant against the railing between Tommy and the bench where Jack and Fabrizio sat. "I don't suppose you could spare one of those could you?" she said pointing a Tommy's cigarette, "only mine are in my cabin!"

"Sure but it's just cheap tobacco mind none of those fancy cigarettes I'll bet you smoke!" Tommy said holding out one to her that he pulled out of his pocket, "Not that I've ever heard of a first class girl smoking mind you!"

"We're not all that bad you know," Evie exclaimed as she took the cigarette and leaned forward so Tommy could light it for her. "There are some of us who would like nothing better than to be rid of etiquette and expectations," she said emphatically and the three of them just let her talk, "and that's before I even get to the corsets!" she announced. Tommy saw Jack cough as he tried not to choke on the breath he took as she made that statement, Fabrizio's eyes had gone wide and Tommy could feel heat in his cheeks and knew they had turned slightly pink, "oh come on think about it we're laced in so tight you can't eat or drink or breath you can just about manage to sit down and pray to bloody god you don't pass out and land face first in the soup!" That got them to laugh as they thought about what she said her distaste for the constricting clothing evident.

"You know I don't think I ever met a girl like you before Evie," Tommy said as he tried to stop laughing, "from any class!"

"Is it really that bad?" Fabrizio asked.

"For women it's a gilded cage," she said a haunted look hovering in her eyes as she honestly told them what she thought of her world, "sure we have pretty clothes but from the day we're born we are drilled into conformity, girls have to sit and wait to be married off as part of some business deal to benefit either their parents or their siblings, my best friend from school is married to a man old enough to be her father and that is seen as perfectly normal when if you ask me it's disgusting at least you have the opportunity to do what you want with your lives, mine has been mapped out since the day I was born!"

"I guess I never thought of it that way," Jack said quietly.

"There aren't many women who would say what I have," she admitted finishing the cigarette and throwing it over the side, "most just accept what their life is. I'm desperate to break away!" she smiled at them all then, "I'm very sorry if I have made you uncomfortable with my little rant but I would probably have been dosed with laudanum and locked in my stateroom if I said all that to any one in first class, except perhaps Molly Brown!"

"Nah it's alright Evie you've livened up the afternoon," said Tommy told her honestly he had thought she was merely beautiful when he had first seen her standing at the railings with the woman who he now realised was her cousin but as she talked to them he realised she was much more than that.

Just then the young girl with curly hair and big brown eyes that Jack had been sketching ran over and jumped on the bench next to him, "whoa there Cora slow down or you'll get hurt!" Jack told her as her ruffled her hair.

"I should be getting back," Evie said pushing away from the railing and shaking out her skirts, "but first a treat for the prettiest girl on Titanic," she said smiling and Tommy watched as she put her hand in her pocket and pulled a small paper bag of what looked like lemon drops out of her pocket and pressed them into Cora's hand.

"Thank you, miss," said the little girl smiling widely as she opened the bag and peered inside.

"Your most welcome Cora," he watched a happy smile spread across Evie's face before she waved and started to walk back across the deck.

Tommy pushed away from the railing and fell into step beside her as she made her way back towards the steps, "She'll be putty in your hands now you know," he commented as they made their way to the gate together.

"Well she'll probably enjoy them more than I will," Evie shrugged.

"You definitely something out of the ordinary way Miss Evie Maitland," Tommy said as he stopped to hold open the gate for her.

"Is that a bad thing," she asked obviously unsure of what he had meant by the comment.

"No definitely a good thing I'm thinking although I'd have to know you better to say for sure," he said grinning.

"Really?" she said smiling back.

"I'll probably be up her about nine if you fancy a wonder before you turn in for the night," Tommy told her hoping he didn't sound too stupid.

"That sounds like a promising idea Mr Ryan, why don't I meet you back here at nine?" she asked.

"I think that a mighty fine idea Miss Maitland," he said taking her hand and smiling he brought the hand to his lips and brushed a light kiss across her knuckles, he watched her eyes flare knowing that she had expected him to shake her hand again.


End file.
